


Trust issues

by Oopremusangst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Freeform, Help, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopremusangst/pseuds/Oopremusangst
Summary: Remus trusts people way too easily and gets hurt in the process
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Trust issues

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent fic I'm not feeling the best

He had trust issues, but not in the way people might think. While others could be overly suspicious of everyone and have an extremely difficult time making connections Remus connected to everyone with no questions at all, if they said they wanted to be friends then they would be friends no questions asked even if the behavior his "friends" displayed was toxic and unsafe. He trusted everyone almost immediately and that was definitely a problem. It caused him to fall in love way too quickly and to become an easy target of manipulation. He didnt question anything anyone else did as long as they gave him any kind of attention or affection. That's all he wants, hes willing to go through anything to get that attention, he would sit through being screamed at and insulted ruthlessly as long as it meant he got a reward after. The reward being small amounts of love and affection sprinkled in between the days. It would take so much effort to get there but he was willing to do anything for it. It felt amazing when he finally got even just a small complement or a quick kiss. It meant everything to him, he needed to make the other person happy to get that affection and to make the other person happy he needed to do everything they told him to do even if he didnt want to or if it made him uncomfortable or hurt him. It didnt matter he had to do it if he wanted the love that came afterwards. He wanted the soft cuddles and kisses, he wanted to complements and caring words. They were the only things he cared about, it didnt really matter if it hurt him physically and emotionally sometimes because afterwards they would fix it again. And then break it and fix it and break it and fix it over and over and over again. He trusted them, he trusted them with his body and heart. They had full control, it took awhile to gain that from someone so independent and unpredictable like Remus but they had managed to. They could do what they wanted with him, they knew he didnt know how to refuse things. They said they were sorry that they got drunk but Remus knew they weren't. He didnt mind though because the day after he got a few hugs and sweet words in his ears. They knew that Remus lived for them, that they were all Remus had so he would do anything for them. It was the perfect relationship. In Remus' eyes. The others began to notice something was off, he stopped joining videos and script writing sessions. This wasnt normal, but at least they didnt have to deal with him so it wasnt an issue. Remus wasnt aloud to be in videos anymore, he wasnt aloud to visit anyone. It was ok because they didnt like seeing him. But he missed seeing them, he missed Janus' voice and Logans glasses, Patton hated him, but Remus still liked to see Patton, he lit up the room. He wanted to talk to Roman, he didn't get why he couldn't see Roman anymore, they were brothers he wouldn't cheat on them with his brother. It didnt matter the them he guessed. They just wanted him to spend all of his time with them so they could be together all day every day. No one else could intrude. It would all be better that way. No one was saying that the relationship was toxic or wrong so that means that it's ok. Well no one else really knew about their relationship. It was better that way, no one could get inbetween them. They told Remus that friendships would only make him drift away from them and that if the relationship was going to work he needed to stay by their side every second of the day. It got lonely sometimes, it was even worse when they were having a bad day. But it was amazing when there were good days, he loved the good days. He may have trusted them too quickly, he may have been way too easily manipulated, it may take weeks to get to a reward. It didnt matter, he could take the bad days, he just had to wait for the good days.


End file.
